


Liberi Fatali

by patientxxzero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientxxzero/pseuds/patientxxzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Charming, Captain Hook and Robin Hood are charged with stopping a new threat. They'll travel across the realms, some unfamiliar and face off against their greatest foe. Time is running out, if they hope to save their loved ones they'll have to work together and find a means to stop their enemy from gaining control of all the realms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Quest Begins

His head was pounding and his body was sore. He hadn’t felt this lousy since he was a boy and tried rum for the first time. Slowly, very slowly, Killian Jones opened his eyes and brought his hand to his head, rubbing at his temple and looking around. His vision was blurry and he had to wonder what the bloody hell he did last night. He thought he was with Swan, trying rather unsuccessfully to get her open up. She was his woman now and yet he was no closer to lowering her defenses as he was when he first started. Still, he hadn’t been too upset about that, not enough to drown himself in drink and wander off to…where was he? He looked around again and frowned. Bloody forests…they all looked the same to him. He stood up with a groan, his head threatening to split and wondered if he should forget about and just sleep it off right here. But he didn’t feel hung over, not really…

“Welcome back.”

His hand dropped to his sword which was, thankfully, still at his side. Hook’s brilliant eyes narrowed as a figure emerged from the dense foliage. He relaxed when the familiar features of Robin Hood came clear. The ever-present light of adventure was in the rogue’s face and he even had the gall to smile as if being in the middle of a thick wood was perfectly reasonable. “How far am I from town?” Hook asked, not in the mood for pleasantries.

“I’d say a good way,” Robin replied.

“Listen Locksley, be a mate and just show me back.”

The smile faded from the other man’s face. “I cannot. You see, we seem to have been caught in a rather large predicament. Storybrooke is far away because we are not in that world anymore. We’re in Sherwood.”

“Sherwood? But that’s…how did that happen? Did Regina undo the curse?”

Robin’s expression darkened at the accusatory tone in the pirate’s voice but he did not comment on it. “No, she did not. I don’t know what happened, captain, one minute I was playing with my son and the next I woke here with a nasty headache.”

Hook frowned and considered their options. No magic beans left…maybe he could use the Pegasus Sail to use the Jolly Roger. He didn’t know Sherwood Forest that well, just the endless tall tales of the haunted wood but he knew better. The hauntings were none other than Robin and his men, fictional ghosts to keep the sheriff at bay. Still, he couldn’t recall hearing any oceans being nearby in any of those tales. Besides, he had no idea where the Jolly Roger could be at this point. Blackbeard stole it the first time he left it behind, he was sure another pirate had his filthy paws all over it. Irritation stealing its way into his already addled mind, Hook turned to leave when he paused. Something was moving towards them. 

“Locksley!” he shouted.

Robin already had his bow drawn and was releasing an arrow. It struck the figure that let out an eerie shriek and fell but more were coming. Hook saw that they were skeletal creatures, about half his height. They still had their eyes, bulging and yellow and filled with primal rage. “What the hell? I thought this place wasn’t actually haunted!”

“It’s not; I’ve never seen this manner of beast!” 

Hook drew his sword. The skeletal goblins were armed with sharpened bones and he frowned in disgust as he noticed where they got their weapons as one grabbed its rib cage and tore a rib from itself, waving it in the air like a club. He kicked one that jumped towards him and it shattered into pieces and a cloud of dust. He grinned. At least they weren’t too tough. He didn’t bother seeing how Robin was faring, knowing the other man was a warrior in his own right. He kept slashing and hacking with his sword and hook, defending against the persistent demons and catching them when they made mistakes. He took a step back and bumped into Robin.

“We may be a bit outnumbered here, captain,” Robin chuckled. 

“Any ideas?”

“Hold on tight.”

Robin slipped his bow back into its holster and then reached up to the branches overhead. His hand wrapped around an old, thick rope. He yanked on it, “grab ahold of me!” he shouted and Hook wrapped an arm about his waist just as the thief was being hauled into the air by whatever mechanism he had rigged here years before. The rope was being pulled through the trees, the path just laid out so they barely avoided crashing into the thick trunks. They finally stopped at a village hidden in the forest; most of the huts were built among the trees, offering protection from whatever foes might find this place. Hook jumped onto a wooden platform outside a large straw house and Robin released the rope. 

“Come, let’s get out of sight,” the thief suggested, disappearing into the straw house. Hook followed him, once again confirming his distaste for forests was merited. Robin was seated on the floor, a pensive look on his face. “So, this is definitely Sherwood Forest…and if there are two of us here, there is a good chance that the others have been brought back to this realm as well.”

Hook sat as well, wiping some bone dust from his sword. “Who would have brought us back? I’m telling you, I’m bloody well tired of being dropped from place to place.”

“Makes you feel sort of like a puppet doesn’t it?” Robin asked. He shook his head. 

Hook frowned. “I’m no one’s puppet, mate, Captain Hook answers to Captain Hook and that’s the end of that.”

Robin looked ready to say something but chose not to. “Whatever the case may be, we need to find the others.” Hook knew that what he really meant was he had to find his boy…and Regina. “There is darkness to this land that doesn’t belong. Those creatures, they aren’t native to Sherwood or any realm that I’ve traveled to.”

“Aye, I’ve never seen them either.”

The two exchanged a look before they drifted into their own thoughts. Hook was rather indifferent to Robin Hood as a whole. He was a good asset in a fight, probably would have made a great pirate if he could throw away the whole ‘give to the poor’ notion that infected his work. Other than that though, he felt nothing towards him. The idea of traversing through the realms with him wasn’t entirely appealing and Hook was of the opinion that he worked better alone, or in the very least with his crew since they never questioned him. Both he and Robin were leaders and the idea of trying to work out a solution together was just making his headache come back. They’d be better off splitting up right? It wasn’t so bad being back in this land, he felt more at home here anyway and so who was to say that the curse didn’t simply…vanish? Get used up and Storybrooke just disappeared and left them all here. He felt a pang in his chest when he thought about Emma and Henry. After Zelena’s defeat they remained behind rather than return to New York City…but would they be here now? Emma was part of this world and Henry too but the curse never applied to them, would it bring them here now or were they back in the big city? If they were, Hook could only pray they had no memories and weren’t foolishly looking for a way back here. He’d rather lose them to a world they knew than have them spiraling out of control in some other dangerous world. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a voice shouting. He stood and went to the door. “Whatever fool is out there is going to give away our position, bad form,” he grumbled. 

“Is that Prince James?” Robin asked.

Sure enough, Prince Charming came into view, looking up at the many houses above him. He looked no worse for wear, a few scratches here and there and if his pale skin was any indication also suffering a headache. “Ahoy!” Hook called with a grin. “If you say the magic words you can have access to the club house.”  
Charming frowned at him and Robin sighed, kicking what looked like a random bundle of sticks from the platform and revealing it had been a rolled up ladder. Charming grabbed hold and climbed it, dragging it up with him once he reached the top. 

“Have you seen anyone else?” he asked immediately. “Snow? Or Emma?”

“No,” Hook replied.

“But you being here makes it more likely that everyone else is here too,” Robin pointed out. “We just have to find them. I know Sherwood Forest from start to end, we’ll be able to search the entire thing, I know her secrets…if they are here, I’ll find them.”

“I just want to know what happened,” the prince sighed. “I don’t…I don’t know where my son is, if he’s not with Snow…”

“Do not dwell on such a thing,” Robin said, sharpness coloring his tone. “We have to keep the faith now that our children are protected.”

Hook yawned. “Well, this is all very dramatic, but I think sitting around in the tree house is going to do nothing but waste time. I don’t do the whole forest thing, get me back to vast waters and I’ll cover more ground. It’d be too convenient if we’re all dropped in one place.”

“You think someone is responsible for this?” Charming asked.

Hook rolled his eyes. “I thought maybe the curse ran out of power or the like, savvy? But last time it took powerful magic to disrupt it. If Regina didn’t destroy it this time, someone had to. Maybe it was Zelena’s last resort. Or maybe the Dark One went back to living up his name.”  
Charming looked thoughtful but was shaking his head. “Six months after Zelena’s death and suddenly the curse gets tripped up by some trap she sent? And Rumple was living happily with Belle, it wouldn’t make sense for him to want to come back here.”

Hook shrugged, impatient. “Well then we just popped back here and that’s that. I’m off in any case, I don’t like camping.”

“It’s not safe out there, those skeletons may not be the only thing out there,” Robin pointed out.

Hook ignored him and he distinctly heard Charming telling Robin not to bother as he lowered himself down the makeshift ladder. He was just about to step out of the clearing when a bright light flashed all around, illuminating the entire village. He cursed, turning to look back at the hut where Robin and Charming were holed up, but it was too bright, he couldn’t see. The trees around him vanished in a wave of white light and suddenly he found himself standing in the entrance of a narrow tower. It was stone, and cold and mercifully dim. There was not much else to it; a door behind him that was barred, and a flight of stairs circling round to the upper levels and his two companions. Robin and Charming were both blinking, letting their eyes adjust.  
“All right…what the hell?” the pirate growled.

“This almost looks like the inside of Rapunzel’s tower, but not quite,” Charming said. “Guess the only way to find answers is by going up.”  
He drew his sword and led the way. Robin drew his bow and followed and Hook, feeling a foul mood setting upon him, took up the rear. The tower went on and on to an impossible height, until all of them were slightly out of breath and wishing for a break. Finally, Charming stopped outside a plain wooden door that had a flame insignia burnt into the wood. He pushed and it slowly open, allowing them entrance into a circular room. It was also stone and strewn about with many things. Books littered the floor and tapestries hung every which way. Potions were brewing at one end, at the other a broom was sweeping by itself. Someone was hunched over a large cauldron and he looked up when the trio entered. 

“Oh good, you’ve come. I knew you would.”

The man was old and yet his look sturdy as an oak tree. His white beard seemed to glow, whether with its own shine or the light reflected from the cauldron it was impossible to tell. He had a fine blue robe on and there was a pointed hat set on the warped table behind him.

“Who are you?” Charming asked.

“I am Merlin,” the man replied. “Of course.”

Robin’s eyes widened. “Merlin? The great sorcerer? Arthur’s guide?” 

“The very same, Master Locksley. I’ve called you all here, as you might have guessed.”

“Why?” Hook asked.

“Well, because there is a great evil…I should have thought all of you used to being called upon in trying times,” the wizard scoffed. “Because it involves you three directly, I thought I would save you from Sherwood before you were killed.”

“That light?” Charming guessed.

“Wasn’t me, actually, that was the enemy. I got you out before you were burnt to a crisp.”

“Then Sherwood is--?!”

“Destroyed, yes, it is not the natural order of things. It will not remain as such forever, I will see to that, Master Locksley. That is not your quest. It seems as if there is a new danger. One that might spell out the end for any who follow the light. Someone is trying to find the heart of all worlds, to control all the realms and bend them to their will. The plan is already in motion; it began with the undoing of Storybrooke and the capture of the pure hearts.”  
Merlin finally straightened and he was taller than all of them and his look was so severe that he did not have to tell them how much damage this plan would do should it be completed. “I must send you to the Land of the Black Sands for it was there that this plan was set into motion.”

“Merlin, who are we going up against?” Charming asked.

“A powerful sorcerer, more powerful than any you’ve experienced and all those with the magic to defend against his will are currently disposed of.”

“Disposed of?” Hook asked, his voice a dangerous growl.

“They are alive, but I fear they won’t be for very long. I am giving you this,” here he paused to pull a long necklace from his robes. He handed it to Charming. The pendant was a long, iron wrought key. “Your enemy can travel across the realms, this key will allow you to follow him.”

Charming’s fist closed around the key. “We’ll find him and put an end to him. He has the rest of them, doesn’t he? The people of Storybrooke?”  
“No. But you will find out along the way, I cannot help you more, even I am blocked from most of these plans but should I see more, I will summon you back here.”  
He turned back to his cauldron and whispered an incantation. “You’ll appear in the Land of the Black Sands soon, be careful, it is a place of darkness.”

“Lovely,” Robin replied. “Let’s get this done with shall we?”

There was a flash and the three disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has a Kingdom Hearts kind of vibe to it, that was intentional. I was about to make it a cross-over but it didn't quite work out with what I had in mind of the story, but if you see those elements, I am aware of them and they are deliberate ;)


	2. The Land of the Black Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, Hook and Robin arrive at the Land of the Black Sands and meet some new companions and learn the identity of the new threat.

The Land of the Black Sands was aptly named. It was a desert and it was made up of dark sand that was so fine their boots sank where they stood. All three men blinked away the light from their eyes and waited a moment to get adjusted to the gloom. The sky was a sickened purple, thick clouds roiling about like stew in a vast caldron. Streaks of red lightning tore across the sky here and there but the air was dry and harsh. Nothing moved in the vast desert and save for the mountain to the north there was nothing for the eye to see. David was already gathering his wits, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. “Well, nothing else for it, I say we head north,” he suggested, indicating the mountain. 

“I’ll agree with that, I’m a bit out of my element here,” Robin replied casually enough. 

Hook had no complaints and David lead the way towards the north. It was hard going. Their feet were constantly slipping on the fine sands or else sinking into them up to the ankle. The desert was comprised of small hills that looked simple from afar but made for strenuous walking. Hours passed before they could even make out details of the mountain they were heading to. David squinted up when he noticed a faint light halfway up. Further study revealed that all the shapes he was looking at weren’t completely natural. “Is that a castle?” he asked. 

Hook pulled out his telescope from his long coat and held it up to his face. “Aye, that it is,” he replied. “Looks empty unless light is generally frowned upon in this realm.”

“Well that is good favor for us isn’t it?” Robin chimed in. As ever the man seemed undaunted by anything. “Surely there will be someone or something in there that could point us in the right direction.”

“Do you hear that?” Hook asked.

“If you’re about to insult my positive outlook do your worse.”

“You do fine without me,” Hook sneered. “Listen, from there.” He pointed to the west near the foothills of the great mountain and sure enough the sound reached the other two. It sounded as if someone were having an engaging sword fight.

“Come on!” Charming shouted, unsheathing his weapon and rushing off to be a hero again. He didn’t bother to see if the others followed, he just continued, cursing the slippery ground for trying to trip him up but eventually he rounded a corner and saw more of those odd skeletal creatures that had been roaming Sherwood Forest. A young man was fighting them and though several lay slain nearby there were still so many. Charming rushed into the fray, knocking the skull from a thin neck and hurrying to the other man.

He was tan in complexion with thick, black hair that hung about his face. He was smooth of face and had large, dark eyes. He wore simple clothing, a deep purple vest and baggy white pants and he held a wide blade in his hand. “Thanks, I owe you one,” he called as Charming took down another one.   
“Don’t mention it!” the prince called back. An arrow whizzed by his head and knocked one of the creatures back as it tried to sneak up behind him. Robin Hood winked before notching another and firing. Hook was there soon afterwards and the four of them managed to kill the batch of monsters. Charming breathed a sigh of relief but the young man was hurrying onward toward the mountain. “Hey!” he shouted.

“You better move,” the man warned. “Those things won’t stay dead for long.”

The trio caught up to him and Charming looked him over. “Who are you?” he finally asked when they came to a halt. A sheer cliff wall faced them and the young man was looking for a way past it. 

“I’m Aladdin,” he replied, sounding a bit distracted as he inspected the wall. 

“Where do you hail from, Aladdin?” Robin asked.

“I’m from Agrabah,” he said. “What about you? None of you look like you belong here.”

“I’m David from the Enchanted Forest; this is Robin Hood of Sherwood and Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger.”

Aladdin looked at them fully. “Huh, not often we get people from other worlds here,” he said. “If at all, really, mainly just in the stories the peddlers tell in order to make their stuff seem more valuable.”

“What are you doing here, mate?” Hook asked, clearly getting impatient.

“Trying to find a way into this castle,” Aladdin replied. “Its keeper is planning something and I’ve had run ins with him before, it’s best to stop him before he gets going.”

“If he’s the one that we were sent here to stop it may be too late for that,” David said, frowning. “Who owns this castle, Aladdin?” 

Aladdin was about to answer when a loud screech stole his attention. He smiled. “Abu must have found a way in!” he exclaimed, dashing off without another word. Hook gave his companions an exasperated look but David shrugged and continued after him. Aladdin was the only lead they had right now. They found him staring up a horribly narrow and steep path, perhaps only a bit more manageable than the sheer cliff face but not by much. A small monkey was sitting on a large rock, jabbering animatedly and pointing up the path. David noticed that the monkey was also wearing a purple vest that resembled Aladdin’s. The young man looked at them with adventure burning in his eyes. “Abu says we can get up this way,” he said.

“Oh, the monkey ‘says’ that,” Hook sneered. “Bloody wonderful, let’s just put our trust in the primate then and hope we don’t fall to our deaths.”

“You got a better way up?” Aladdin challenged.

David sighed. “He’s right, the only other option would be to circle the entire mountain and we don’t have the time. You remember what Merlin said; this sorcerer already put his plan into motion.”

“Which raises the point,” Robin said. “Who are we dealing with?” this he directed at Aladdin.

“His name is Mozenrath,” Aladdin replied. “He is extremely dangerous, though to be honest I’ve faced a more powerful sorcerer by the name of Jafar. Mozenrath has as much if not more power than Jafar but he’s impatient and makes mistakes because of it.”

“Did he ever mention some grand scheme to you?” Robin asked.

Aladdin chuckled. “We’re not exactly friends, you know,” he pointed out. “As much as he may brag he never mentions his ultimate plots. But he is up to something because even Agrabah is suffering from the power radiating from the Black Sands.”

He started up the path with Abu sitting on his shoulder and the trio cautiously followed him. It took a lot of concentration to climb the steep path and none of them spoke during the journey but when they finally reached the top they found a clear road leading to the entrance of the castle. “He’s not here,” Aladdin said, brushing some dirt from his pants. “If he was, he would be waiting for us outside with some sort of threat.”

David frowned. “That’s a pity, though I suppose it gives us a chance to explore and see if we can figure out what he’s up to.”

They walked together to the entrance and Aladdin sent Abu to find a way in as the front door wasn’t budging. Eventually the monkey led them to a side door that David was able to bust down. “All right, we’ll split up to cover more ground, I don’t want to be here longer than we have to. We’ll meet back here in an hour.”

“As you wish, Prince Charming,” Hook replied.

“Hook, seriously, don’t waste time looking for gold,” Charming warned. The pirate merely waved dismissively as he walked away towards a grand staircase. Aladdin and Robin went their separate ways and David headed towards a large double door that led into a long hallway. He kept his sword in hand as he walked down it, the stain glass windows throwing eerie light along the stone wall. He reached another door and pushed it open slowly, cursing as it creaked loudly. It led to a narrow, spiral staircase that led down into the depths. David continued down, down, down until the temperature dropped and he felt the cold biting at his skin. He ended up in a great cavern and at the end was a strange altar that looked like it was used for spell work. He moved a bit faster now until he reached it, looking about for any enemies that might be waiting but he heard nothing.

He found a large book open on the altar but it was in a language he didn’t understand. He grabbed it anyway, deciding that they would be able to find someone who could read it eventually. There was a large mirror close at hand too and David stood before it looking into it. Clouds seemed to swirl just beneath the surface and he reached out to touch it. The clouds rippled away and revealed a picture. David felt his heart stop. The picture revealed Snow, Emma and Regina. They all looked to be sleeping in glass coffins similar to the one Regina tried to bury Snow in. Sleeping, they had to be sleeping. He felt a cold sweat on his brow.   
“What are you planning with them?”

The voice was sharp and accusatory and David turned just in time to raise his sword and block a vicious blow. He pushed against his adversary and they landed nimbly to their feet a few paces back. He was facing a beautiful woman. She had long, black hair braided behind her and almond shaped eyes the color of coffee. Her skin was also darker, like Aladdin’s. She wore a light blue top that left her stomach exposed and the same color pants all of which seemed to be the finest make. She held a dagger in her hand and she looked a bit nervous but determination shone bright in her eyes.

“I’m not planning anything,” David said. “Except to rescue them.”

“I’m to believe you?” the woman demanded. “You are working with Mozenrath aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not!” David exclaimed. “That woman in the mirror, the one in the middle…that’s my wife!” 

The woman faltered. “Your…wife?”

“Yes, I’m here looking for answers. I was charged to stop this Mozenrath and figure out what he is planning. I didn’t know he had Snow…”

“He wants to control everything,” the woman said, lowering the dagger. “He tried to kidnap me but Aladdin stopped him, he warned me he would be back for me later. He’s trying something on a larger scale, something that will effect more than just our realm.”

“I know,” David said. “Or at least that he is trying something that will carry over to all the worlds.”

There was a moment of tense silence. “I’m Jasmine by the way,” she finally said. David introduced himself and Jasmine walked up to the altar. “So this is where he does his spells. We need someone else who can use magic, someone who can trace the last spell that was done here.”

“Maybe I can get Merlin to come here,” David said. At Jasmine’s puzzled look he explained who the wizard was. She nodded thoughtfully. “Tell me more about Mozenrath.”

“He’s an awful man,” Jasmine replied instantly. “He grows more powerful as well. He can put thoughts into your head, make you do things you don’t want to do. He wasn’t a master of that power the last time we met, but he was gaining control of it, I fear what he can do with it now.”

“When was the last time you saw him?”

“Half a year at least,” Jasmine replied.

“Do you know where he might have gone?” David asked.

“No, I’m sorry. I’ve never left my kingdom so I wouldn’t know. If he managed to kidnap people from your world I imagine he is very far from here.”  
David could feel frustration building within him. He felt a sudden heat against his chest and he pulled the key into view. It was glowing a dull red. His brow furrowed. “I guess this is a sign that we have to leave then. Only, I have no idea where we’re supposed to go. If only I could get to Snow and Emma.” 

“You could try the Cave of Wonders, it is a mysterious place,” Jasmine ventured. “If there is any place that might act as a door to another realm then that would be it.”

David smiled at her. “Thank you, Jasmine, it’s a start at least. Come on, I have to meet with my companions and I don’t want to just leave you down here by yourself.”

“I can take care of myself,” she scoffed.

She led the way back upstairs and David couldn’t help but smile as her attitude reminded him of the women in his life. When they got back to the way they entered, Jasmine let out an excited gasp and rushed towards Aladdin. Aladdin’s eyes widened at seeing her but he still caught her as she jumped into his arms and hugged her tight. “Jasmine! I thought I told you to stay at the palace!”

“You couldn’t expect me to really just sit back and wait?” Jasmine asked.

Aladdin looked both amused and mortified. “I know,” he said. “But what Mozenrath said…”

“I’m no safer in the palace than here, especially if you’re here,” she pointed out. “We need to bring them to the Cave of Wonders, I think it may be a way out of here for them. Mozenrath has kidnapped this man’s wife, his daughter and another woman. I’m not sure what part they have to play yet but maybe we can help them get them back.”

“We’ll go there,” Aladdin nodded.

“Regina?” Robin demanded at the same time Hook asked about Emma. David nodded. “Yeah, they’ve been put under some kind of sleeping curse from the looks of it.”

“The ones to oppose him?” Robin mused. “Merlin said he took out the ones with the power to stop him.”

“So the women were to be the heroes of this quest but now we have to replace them,” Hook replied. “Element of surprise will work in our favor at least.”

“Let’s hurry before the Mamluks find us,” Aladdin said. He placed his fingers in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle. There was a sudden rushing sound and a large, ornate Persian carpet suddenly appeared…flying by itself. “Come on, Carpet will get us there quickly.”

“I’m not entirely sure about trusting a rug with my life, mate,” Hook said.

“No time for worrying about that,” David chastised, stepping onto the carpet after Jasmine and Aladdin. Robin got on afterward and Hook reluctantly followed. 

“Let’s fly, Carpet!” Aladdin exclaimed.

The carpet set off with a powerful jerk and rushed them towards their destination.


	3. Mozenrath

The carpet was not exactly comfortable in Robin’s opinion but he was not likely to complain. After all, if Aladdin and Jasmine thought this Cave of Wonders would get them a step closer to helping Regina he was going to focus on that. He thought of her then and he thought about their enemy; Mozenrath. He knew Regina to be immensely powerful and Emma was learning to control her magic as well. How was it that the two of them were overpowered by one sorcerer? He must have taken them by surprise but still…how did he track them down? How did he even know about them? As far as he knew, there had only ever been one person from Agrabah that ended up in Storybrooke. Did Sydney send word back to Mozenrath? Robin Hood understood that he was quite taken with Regina but did that love turn bitter knowing that she would never love him in return? He knew that love was powerful and not always used for light.   
“Are there any others in this realm who possess magic?” he asked over the rushing wind.

Jasmine glanced at him and shook her head. “Not that we know of,” she admitted. “My father’s royal vizier was a sorcerer,” her nose wrinkled in distaste as she mentioned him. “And of course there was the Genie, but there have been no signs from anyone else we’ve encountered.”

Robin frowned. “So just this Mozenrath is left and he found a way to travel out of this world. I wonder how he did that…a magic bean?”

“Magical artifacts are another thing entirely,” Aladdin chimed in. “There’s a lot of things here that possess magic, it’s just that not many know how to use them or what they look like.”

“How about anything in this Cave of Wonders?” Hook asked. “Sounds the sort of place they’d keep some impressive treasure.”

Aladdin nodded. “That is where Carpet is from and where I found Genie’s Lamp, but you can’t touch anything in there. All the treasure is meant to stay there, sort of a test of character.”

“Maybe you should wait outside, Hook?” David asked innocently.

“Easy mate or I’ll knock you overboard.”

“In any case, it is the best place to start,” Jasmine said. 

The air was hot and the sun increasingly bright as they headed across the deserts. The black sand eventually grew lighter until it was a pale gold, shining brilliantly in the afternoon light. Everything looked the same and Robin dearly missed the shade and mystery of Sherwood as they passed dune over dune of sand. Here and there he would catch sight of a small oasis or a shadow of a mountain many leagues away but other than that the scenery remained a near mirror image pasted over and over again below them. Finally, Aladdin was shouting at them to hold on and he had to grab a hold on Charmin’s shoulder as Carpet dipped into a fast descent. It pulled to a levelled stop, leaving Robin feeling as if his stomach was still some twenty odd feet above him but he regained his composure soon enough and stepped off of it and into the sand. He could feel the heat radiating about him and he wiped some sweat from his brow. 

They were standing in front of a particularly large dune and Aladdin reached into his vest and pulled out two pieces of a golden beetle. He pressed them together to form a complete figurine which pulsed and instantly took flight towards the mound. They separated right before colliding and suddenly the earth was shaking violently under their feet. Robin heard Hook release a string of curses and saw David nearly lose his footing, meanwhile Aladdin and Jasmine simply held each other, staring intently at the mound which was transforming into a shape. Dust swirled about them and Robin lifted his scarf over his mouth to avoid inhaling any of it. When it finally settled, the mound was no longer a mound and was instead a large tiger head…a living tiger head that loomed over them all.

“Who disturbs my slumber?” it demanded with a deep voice.

“It is I, Aladdin!”

The great tiger seemed to hesitate before releasing a sigh. “You have come for answers,” it finally said. Aladdin only nodded and Robin had to wonder how many times he spoke with the great thing for he looked as if this was a completely normal situation for him. “There is nothing in the Cave that will bring you elsewhere.”  
Aladdin’s shoulders slumped and he looked to the trio with a disappointed look. Jasmine stepped closer to the entrance of the cave. “Is there nothing we can do to help these people?” she asked.

The tiger’s golden eyes narrowed as if irate she dared speak to it so casually. Robin knew he must have been missing something here but he did not dare interrupt at the moment. “I sense that there is a key…”

David stepped forward now and withdrew the key that Merlin gave to them. He held it up and the tiger hummed in thought. “Yes, this key,” he mused. “You may enter, there is a door in the depths but you must use caution, Prince David. They key will open the door but it will not illuminate your path. I cannot say where you will end up.”

David’s expression steeled. “It doesn’t matter,” he said. “I will find Snow, we are bound together and we will reach them.”

The tiger opened its great maw and they could see a staircase leading down its throat. Aladdin beckoned them to follow and he lead the way, Jasmine by his side. Robin was half expecting the place to be a maze to confuse a would-be thief but the path was surprisingly clear and easy to follow. “What happens if the cave decides you cannot enter?” he asked.

“The door closes and you’re buried in the desert,” Aladdin said with a somewhat grim expression. 

Hook let out a whistle as they passed through a large cavern filled with gold. “I could fill the Jolly Roger five times over with this,” he said.

“Do us a favor and focus on the quest,” David replied.

Hook frowned at him. “I’m not a child, mate, certainly not yours so let’s keep the orders to a minimum, eh?”

Robin couldn’t help but chuckle. “And we’re not here to spend time bickering so let’s keep that to a minimum too, boys.”

Despite the looks he got from them both he noticed that Aladdin and Jasmine were smiling softly as they continued onward. The cave grew blissfully cool the deeper they went and it grew dim. The sound of dripping water echoed hauntingly as they walked. They walked through a natural doorway before they reached another large grotto. There was a rocky path leading to a steep hill in the center of a lake. Aladdin looked to them now and pointed to the top. Robin saw there were crude steps carved into the rock. “That’s where the lamp was, I’m sure that it’s where you can go through.”

“Go through,” David mused. “Well, let’s give it a shot.”

“Good luck,” Jasmine said. “We will continue to look for more information here.”

“And if we find something, we’ll find a way to get it to you,” Aladdin added.

“Appreciate it,” Robin said. “You’ve both been very helpful.” He followed David towards the bottom of the rock hill and the three of them began to climb the steep steps. By the time they reached the top, Robin felt his legs burning but it didn’t matter, they were a step closer to their goal. If they were lucky, they would find themselves in the right place. David stepped onto a small pedestal with the key in hand and looked at it, unsure. He held it up but nothing happened. 

“Right…think there is some incantation or something?” he asked, disgruntled.

“Your feet,” Robin said. “There’s something at your feet…looks like it might be a keyhole.”

David looked down and saw the small slit in the rock. He bent down and shrugged, slipping the key inside. Light burst from the ground and all three of them shielded their eyes as they were enveloped in its brilliance.

***  
When he next opened his eyes, Robin Hood realized he was standing in a grand hall. He looked around and saw magnificent stained glass windows lined the length of the hall and great chandeliers hung from the vaulted ceilings. The walls were painted over in abstract colors, lazily twirling about each other and the floor was an intricate mosaic. His gaze traveled forward and he saw they were standing in front of a great, golden throne and that someone was seated upon it. He had similar features to Aladdin, dark eyes and thick dark hair but his skin was pale, almost sickly so. He wore great robes of black and blue and he had a thick brown glove over one hand. He was staring at the three of them with suspicion shining in those dark eyes. Robin noticed a creature curled over his shoulders, an ugly serpentine thing with bulging eyes that was also looking at them.

“I did not expect to see you so soon,” the man said. His voice was smooth and oddly calming.

He stood to his full height and took a step toward them. Robin’s brain was telling him to grab his bow, to defend himself but his body felt too languid to move. The man was inspecting them and suddenly the rather indifferent expression turned smug.

“I must say, I am not impressed. I thought some mighty denizens of Storybrooke might mount an insurrection but if this is the best they can offer I think I ought not to worry after all.”

“Mozenrath.”

The young man turned his full attention on David. “Yes, I am Mozenrath. You must be the prince, taking charge already I see.”

“Tell me where they are,” David demanded. He looked as if he too were having difficulty moving and Robin had to wonder what sort of spell they were under.

“Hm, no,” Mozenrath decided. “You see I’ve a horrible habit of getting ahead of myself and revealing secrets. Normally it leads to me being thwarted but that will not happen this time.” His voice grew more harsh as he continued. “I am sick and tired of being defeated, I’m sick of heroes always winning through sheer luck, it is my turn to win.”

“You sound like a petulant child,” David said. 

“Petty insults will not change the fact that I outsmarted you lot,” Mozenrath pointed out. “You thought you would just hop through realms on a whim did you? Did you think I would not suspect that someone would come after me? That I would be watching the doors?”

“This self-gratifying monologue is getting old fast,” Hook said. 

Mozenrath laughed. “You are one to talk, Captain,” he sneered. “Even I have heard the stories of the great Captain Hook, it’s no secret that you’re quite keen on yourself as well.”

“Least I use it to charm ladies, not bore enemies to death.”

“Shall I charm you then?” Mozenrath asked, sidling closer. “Detail all my prowess until you simply melt?” He leaned in closer and Hook frowned, looking for all the world as if he’d like to bury his namesake in the sorcerer’s heart. “I could certainly make it worth your while.”

“Not interested, mate.”

“Pity,” Mozenrath replied. He stepped away, pacing and observing them. “I’m sorry to say that your quest is coming to an end before it really had a chance to begin.”

Regina, Regina…just think of Regina and move, do something!

And he did, Robin thought of the time they first met, he thought of how much she thrilled him, her strong independence and her quick tongue. Her strength of character to remain good despite all the things that tempted her back to her wicked ways, yes Robin thought of Regina and he thought about how she could take care of herself; except now…Now she needed him and when it mattered most, Robin Hood would not look back and remember that he failed. He would not do that to her. He concentrated on her and he concentrated on helping her. 

Move!

His body responded and he was jumping back, crossbow in hand as he loaded it with practiced ease and release the deadly bolt toward Mozenrath. The sorcerer barely had time to lift a hand. The arrow stopped mid flight but with his concentration broken, David and Hook were able to move. They drew their swords. David charged and Mozenrath reached into his robes and grabbed something.

“David!” Robin called in warning, but Mozenrath was blowing on the sand he grabbed and it hit David in the face. The prince coughed and was sent flying backwards by magic. 

Robin was already firing another arrow as Hook strode forward. Mozenrath dodged the arrow by disappearing and was suddenly behind the prince of thieves. Robin turned but the crossbow burst into flame in his hands. He dropped it with a curse just as Mozenrath lifted his gloved hand. The floor swallowed Robin’s feet, keeping him rooted to the spot. He was coming closer with a mad grin when the point of Hook’s sword appeared at his throat.

“That’s enough of that then,” Hook said with his own wolfish grin.

“So you say,” Mozenrath replied. Hook’s sword transformed into rope that lunged at the captain and wrapped itself around him completely, making him lose his balance and topple to the floor. “I’m still not impressed, boys.”

Robin cursed. He grabbed the dagger tucked into his belt. He was not going to let Mozenrath win. David recovered and was calling for Mozenrath’s attention. The sorcerer turned to look at him and Robin let the dagger fly. It buried itself into the sorcerer’s chest. Mozenrath staggered backwards and disappeared, the dagger clattering to the floor where he stood. David hurried over to Hook and began to cut him free. “We need to find a way out of here,” Robin said, loathed to admit it. “I doubt that was enough to finish him and we need to find a way to neutralize that magic if we have a hope of winning.”

“You want to run away?” David asked, offering Hook a hand that the pirate ignored as he got back to his feet.

“I agree with the thief,” the captain said. “Or maybe you didn’t notice that he was toying with us, mate.”

“Thank you, pirate,” Robin said humorlessly. “Now then, shall we?”


	4. The Crocodile and the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even growing up around magic hardly prepares the trio for meeting a veritable God.

The palace was large and winding, with twists and turns in every direction and it was not long before all three were hopelessly lost. Finally David stopped, taking a breath. His eyes were red and face sleek with sweat. He wiped at his brow furiously in a manner that suggested he was irritated at its being there and Hook had to wonder if the man was losing it. “You all right there, mate?” he asked, none too pleased at the notion of dragging a sick man around on top of everything else. He was already disturbed by their meeting with Mozenrath, not only for how clearly unmatched they were but also for the way the sorcerer’s eyes traveled over him. A ploy to get him off guard perhaps and one that certainly worked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” David replied sharply. “I just don’t think running aimlessly about this place is going to get us anywhere. If he was coming back, I think he would have done it by now.”

“You know, this place looks eerily familiar and not in a good way,” Robin said, studying the hall they were in. “I feel like I’ve been here before, only it did not look quite this way.”

Hook lofted a brow. “Anything that might actually help us?” he asked.

Robin offered a wry sort of smile and a simple shrug of his shoulders. “We’ll find out,” he replied smoothly, taking the lead. Hook rolled his eyes and glanced at David once more. The prince’s eyes were narrowed and he looked almost dazed. At the pirate’s inquisitive look, David coughed and hurried off after Robin Hood.  
The pirate did not know how long they wandered about this cursed place when Robin finally snapped his fingers. “I do know this place!” he exclaimed when they entered a grand library. “This is the castle of the Dark One! Only it’s been extensively modified…Surely Mozenrath is not more powerful than Rumplestiltskin?”

“If he is we’re in more trouble than I thought,” David sighed, looking around at the amassed collection. “You think Rumplestiltskin has anything in here that might help us out?”

“Only one way to find out,” Robin replied.

He set to the nearest bookcase and began reading the titles of the books. David headed to the far wall, all but stomping his way over but not offering any sort of complaint before he too began to search for answers. Hook gave an exasperated sigh before following suit. He did not like the idea of being in this place. He and the crocodile may have ‘buried the hatchet’ during the quest in Neverland, but that did not mean he was ready to forget everything that happened between them. If he had a chance to ruin the imp he would take it, but being here felt like being exposed to a certain kind of danger there was no chance of overcoming. 

And Mozenrath sat here like it was his home.

What happened? Did Mozenrath defeat the Dark One? How? Loathed as he was to admit it, Rumplestiltskin was the most powerful creature he ever met so how could a young sorcerer best him? He pondered these things even as he read through the book titles. None of them looked very helpful, they all appeared to be fairy tales and none of them mentioned the Land of the Black Sands, or Agrabah and the magic of that realm, or any sort of ‘hearts’ of realms.   
If it had not been for Emma he would have given this quest up as foolish and impossible, as it was he could not bear to think what might befall her the longer she remained in the clutches of Mozenrath. David mentioned he saw her, Snow and Regina suffering from what sounded like a sleeping curse and Hook could only imagine what else they might go through while they searched for clues among the endless books. Did Mozenrath go to them after their little scuffle? Was he taking out his wrath on them? 

“You might try this one, dearie.”

The captain turned on his heel, hook at the ready and hand going for a sword that was no longer there. Damn that sorcerer! His eyes focused on the only other person he did not wish to see; Rumplestiltskin in all his crocodile-glory. That strange skin and those disturbing eyes the very same that haunted rare dreams. He was grinning that wide grin and holding out a thin book to the captain. Robin and David quickly joined them and though they did not draw their weapons, Hook noticed the tension in their muscles, ready to spring into action.

Hook frowned and reached for the book when it vanished. “What’s your game, crocodile?” he growled. 

“Come now Captain! You know there’s always a deal to be made. I do not do gifts,” Rumplestiltskin snickered. He clasped his hands behind his back and started to pace before the three. “In fact, I’ve every right to destroy you all for trespassing. I’ve no idea how you managed to get it but I would have thought that after your first visit, thief, you would have learned to stay away,” he narrowed his eyes at Robin.

Robin managed to offer an easy smile, seeming unperturbed at the whole situation. “Indeed, one would think. Alas, it’s not my nature to tip toe about when people need my help.”

“Besides, you were hosting already today,” David said. “Why was Mozenrath here?”

“I invited him,” the Dark One said with a shrug.

“You little weasel,” Hook snarled.

Rumple held up a finger. “I’ve not killed you for the ‘crocodile’ pet name, dearie, but I won’t accept another. I’ve probably learned more from inviting him here than you ever will in your blatant hero’s quest.”

“So you are fighting him?” David asked.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled low in his throat, looking all the more like the imp the legends painted him as. “No,” he replied. “I’ve no reason to. I could best him, he’s very powerful but he’s very eager. To learn from me, I’ll have you know. Naturally he thinks I can’t see that he is trying to learn enough to kill me but he doesn’t know how.”

“And in the meanwhile he is learning how to take control of every realm out there!” David shouted. “You may learn about him, Gold, but that’s not going to stop him and we need to stop him! He has Emma, Snow and Regina!”

“Yes, and?”

“You bastard, you can’t mean to say you care nothing for what is going to happen if he succeeds,” Hook growled.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure him succeeding would be a good thing for me,” the imp replied. “Then I can come in, kill him and that’s less work for me.”

“I’m sure Belle loves this idea,” Robin said, eyes narrowed.

Rumple’s eyes flashed. “You leave her out of this!” he hissed. “I’m doing this for her, we’ll have enough of this nonsense and be safe.”

“Because you’ve a great record of protecting loved ones with magic,” Hook sneered.

The room darkened and Hook could feel the power radiating off of Rumplestiltskin…no, not Rumple, not Gold, the Dark One. He stared at the pirate, those golden eyes disconcerting in their depth, in their mystery and most prominent their rage. Hook would never show fear in front of this creature but there were moments when he frightened him, when he knew he pushed too far and now that his darkness was broken by Emma, he could not afford to push, could not afford to welcome death. But the moment passed, the room brightened and the shadows coiling about Rumplestiltskin’s face lifted but the warning remained, palpable and thick as he turned his attention to Robin and David. 

“I have a very interesting book about the nature of the Hearts Mozenrath is seeking. It can be yours, but I’ve a price. I need something of great power but naturally the one who possesses it does not…admire me very much, he got very upset with some tasks I gave to him in order to save a rambunctious flirt he seems to care for.”

Robin folded his arms across his chest. “We don’t have time for accepting more quests,” he said firmly.

“Well you can either do this and get the book that will give you at least some direction or you cannot and just hope you find the means to destroy Mozenrath.”

“We’ll do it,” David said.

“Excellent,” Rumplestiltskin crooned. “I can send you there with this,” he held up a magic bean. “Courtesy of your new enemy. The object in question is a thunderbolt.”

Hook felt his jaw clench in irritation. “A thunderbolt?” he repeated. “You expect us to just snatch one out of the sky, mate?”

“No,” Rumplestiltskin smirked. “I expect you to get me a good one, pirate. I can send you to meet with a man who could easily get you the one I seek. Don’t tell him I sent you though.”

“You expect us to believe all this?” Robin asked.

“You better, if you want the book,” the imp warned before he tossed the bean to the floor and a portal opened up. 

“How do we know what to get?” David asked, sounding exasperated by the whole thing. 

“Ask for Hercules,” Rumple sang before he used his magic to push them all through the portal.

***  
Hook should have known he would not have made their arrival pleasant. They landed in a splash in a pond, the water ice cold. He sprang quickly from the depths, swimming over to a grassy shore and looking about the place. A thick forest surrounded the pond and in the center of the water was a large stone column with an armless statue situated on top. He let his gaze wander, taking in a stone gazebo tucked into a clearing of the woods. The air smelled fresh and clean here, unlike anything he’d ever experienced. 

By this time David and Robin joined him, both of them taking in the scenery as well. Sweet laughter drifted along a faint breeze and when Hook peered into the forest more closely he noticed women there. They had flowers in their hair and their skin was a faint green. When they noticed him looking they blew a kiss before transforming into trees. “I think we’ve just entered a dream, gentlemen,” he said softly as if noise might shatter everything.

David frowned. “Keep talking like that, Hook, and I’m going to reconsider how I feel about your interest in Emma.”

The pirate smirked, unthreatened, as they made their way out of the woods. The forests opened to hilly countryside, crystalline and pure with blue, blue skies and fluffy white clouds rolling by lazily. The buildings they could see were made of that same white stone, beautiful and carefully crafted with columns all around. A ways off they could see the smudge of a city and behind that a gigantic mountain, its peak hidden in the clouds. 

“Wasn’t Hercules a God?” Robin suddenly asked.

“A demi-God at least,” David agreed. “Not surprising that he wouldn’t make any sort of deals with someone like Gold.”

“Presumably the crocodile tried to make this deal before, perhaps it’s just the item in question he won’t part with,” Hook suggested. “Somehow I doubt we’re going to have much luck.”

“I don’t know about that,” David said with a smile. “Not if we can borrow those horses.”

Hook and Robin followed his gaze to see the horses nearby. They were standing halfway into a long, simple building that must have been a barn. The trio headed over and David placed a hand on the closest one’s haunch to keep it from startling. The horse instantly kicked him brutally and sent him flying and what followed made Hook look twice. All three horses stepped into clear view, but they weren’t horses at all. Instead of the neck and head, the body blended into a bare, human torso; complete with arms and a human neck and head. He was so wrapped up in how strange the things were that he didn’t notice they were shouting at them. 

“Are they dense?” one shouted. This one was burly, with thick black curls and a large, flat nose. He was stomping the ground with his foreleg and Hook had to blink and wonder if he really was just dreaming. 

“I-I’m sorry,” David groaned, rubbing his chest. “We didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Coming around and just clapping a hand on me like I’m a common mule,” snorted another, this one with red hair and tan skin. 

“We’ve never seen centaurs before,” Robin offered. “We would not have done so if we were not so ignorant, you must forgive us, we are not from this realm.”

“Evidently,” the final one sneered, his blond hair tied back in a low ponytail. “Else you would be with all the other humans for the games.”

“The games?” Hook asked.

“Yes, Gods but humans are daft,” the black haired one groaned. “The games. The coliseum! Man’s chance to pit his might against the mighty Hercules!”

“Bit unfair really, even going easy he won’t lose,” the blond frowned.

“They enjoy it. Humans are strange,” said the red. 

“We need to speak with Hercules,” David said.

“Didn’t you just hear what I said?!” the black haired centaur snapped, his tail whisking from side to side in irritation. “He is IN the CITY for the GAMES so if you LEAVE US ALONE and go to the city you can talk to Hercules!”

They wasted no time leaving their unwelcoming guides in peace, the centaurs snorting and protests following them all the way down the hill and into the valley. There was a road cutting through the valley that they assumed would bring them to the city and little was said as they followed it. Hook couldn’t help but feel this was going to be a waste of time and he had a feeling Rumplestiltskin knew that too. 

***  
The city was surprisingly empty but they could hear where its citizens where. Up ahead was a large, circular structure and when they passed through the large gates they were greeted with a large, square stage. There were columns at each corner of the square and the structure rose up all around, filled with spectators. In the center of the stage a man was standing with his hand raised. He was tall and broad shouldered, muscular and proud with short, brown hair that curled nicely about his head. He also appeared to be glowing and Hook decided his status as a demi-god must have been true. 

“Hercules!” David shouted.

Hercules dropped his hand and looked to the trio. His brow furrowed at their appearance and indeed they stood out compared the thin robes that were so popular in this realm but he grinned none the less and dropped into a fighting stance, beckoning David forward as if he was just the next challenger. “Looks like you have to fight him now,” Hook said, amused. 

“I’m not fighting him, we don’t have time for that,” David snapped.

“I don’t know, it’ll probably be quick, mate,” Hook pointed out.

David ignored him and walked up to Hercules, doing his best not to be affected by the shouts of the excited crowd. He held his hands up defensively, trying to convey he wasn’t about to fight. Hercules frowned and straightened, crossing massive arms across a massive chest. “What is this? Who are you?” he demanded.

“My name is David, I’m not here to fight you. I seek your assistance,” the prince pleaded. 

“Pain? Is that you?” Hercules asked.

“What?” 

“Not going to work this time!” Hercules shouted and he suddenly grabbed David by the collar of his jacket and threw him clear to the other side of the arena. David landed with a loud thump and lay in the dust, coughing and barely moving.

“Bloody hell!” Hook shouted, rushing over to the prince’s side. David was pale, the breath clearly knocked out of him but it didn’t look like anything was broken. Hook looked up and saw Hercules charging towards them.

“And there’s Panic! Hasn’t Hades learned a lesson by now?” he shouted, bringing his fist back.

The crowd was cheering and Hook knew wherever he ended up when he died he was going to be angry for the rest of eternity. “We’re not with Hades!” Robin was shouting, chasing after the hero. Hercules skidded to a halt when he noticed a third. Robin looked utterly relieved when he stopped. “We are not even from this realm,” he continued, ignoring the jeers from the crowd who demanded more action. “We need your help.”

Hercules looked suddenly abashed. “I’m sorry! I thought you were…never mind, uh, is he alright? I tried not to use my full strength,” he said, helping David to his feet. David waved him away, coughing but otherwise looking more annoyed than injured.

“All right, everyone, show’s over! Pack it up and move along now!” a hoarse voice called out.

Hook was beyond being surprised at this point as an overweight, very short man with goat legs in place of normal legs and horns sticking out of his head urged the crowd to shove off. By the time the crowd dispersed, the sky was growing darker and Hook looked up in time to see what appeared to be a woman moving across the sky, her long black shawl spreading out and covering what light was left. He shook his head, wondering at this realm of such powerful creatures. Would Mozenrath stand a chance here? Would the Dark One? Is that why he sent them in his place?

Hercules and Phil, his goat-like trainer, stayed in the coliseum to talk, sitting on the stone stage and setting out food for the other three. “So you’re from the Enchanted Forest, I have heard of this place,” Hercules said. “My father visited there once as a swan.”

“As a swan?” Robin asked. “Who is your father? A shape shifter?”

Hercules laughed. “No, he is Zeus,” he delivered this news as if it was perfectly normal but all three heard the stories of Zeus. Despite being surrounded by magic, Hook still could not believe such a realm as this existed. He looked up again as if expecting the god in question to be staring down at them. “What can I help you with? It’ll have to be quick if you need it tonight, Megara does not like to be kept waiting.”

“We need a thunderbolt,” David said. He gave a resigned sigh. “One of your father’s thunderbolts.”

Hercules frowned. “That’s…an odd request. What do you need that for?”

“To defeat a powerful sorcerer,” Hook said. “He’s a nasty sort of villain, mate, set to ruin all the realms…probably this one too if he gets a chance.”

A troubled look crossed Hercules’ face. “Even still, I do not think an outside much of a threat to us. We’ve dealt with the Titans and Hades, we can deal with a sorcerer.”

“He is seeking something called the Heart of Realms, every kingdom or realm has some sort of heart…he wants to control them and anyone who is ‘pure of heart’ anyone who could stop him that is, has already been captured,” David explained.

Hook was simply glad the ever virtuous prince did not correct him on their true need for the thunderbolt, clearly he saw the importance of getting it outweighed the means. 

Hercules sighed. “I do not think my father will comply,” he said. “He is a generous God, great in both his power and his judgment but what you ask for is powerful magic, I do not think there would be a means for him to contain it let alone give it to you in a manner that would not instantly kill you. Let me speak with him in the morning, I’ll let you sleep in my place for the night.”

He beckoned them to a villa in the city, all open and cool and filled with the prowess that was his legend in other realms. Hook settled down on a narrow bed and glowered up at the ceiling as he thought about Emma. He tried to ignore the music of the city that refused to sleep, to ignore the coughing from David’s room, to ignore that he was stuck here on a mission that would probably lead to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to have some explicit material. I haven't decided how in depth I'm going to go with it, I guess I'll just write it and see. If it is explicit I'll leave the M rating, if not I'll probably change the rating to T.


End file.
